1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply control apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a power supply control method, and a recording medium storing a power supply control program.
2. Background Art
Recently, power peak shift that shifts the peak time at which electric power is consumed has been introduced. This reduces amount of electricity used during a time zone when electric power demand increases rapidly.
Generally, in shifting the peak of power, during time zone when the electric power demand is high, time at which commercial external electric power is demand is distributed by switching a power supply source for driving an image processing apparatus from an external driving power supply generated from the commercial external electric power to a charged driving power supply generated from charged electric power output by a charged storage battery.
For example, facsimile machines that are connected to an Uninterrupted Power Supply (UPS) and have multiple standby modes that are switched according to electric power consumption levels are proposed. If the commercial power supply that the UPS is connected terminates and a battery included in the UPS supplies power, the facsimile machine is switched to a standby mode.